Tyler Lockwood/Appearance
Tyler has tanned skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes. His height is about 5'7 to around 5'8. Tyler has a muscular and toned body. Like all werewolves, his eyes will turn yellow when he becomes very angry. In his werewolf form, Tyler's fur is dark brown and his eyes are yellow. In human form, Tyler often wears black jeans with a t-shirt and a jacket. On special occasions, such as parties, he wears a black suit. In Season 2, he starts wearing leather jackets. Tyler is one of the few characters whose style is consistent throughout the series. Clothing |-|Season 1= TVD1-Tyler_Lockwood.jpg|Season One 1x01-Pilot (36).jpg|1x1 — Pilot 1X2_Tyler_Lockwood_Night_of_the_Comet.png|1x2 — The Night of the Comet 1X3_Tyler_Lockwood_Friday_Night_Bites.png|1x3 — Friday Night Bites 103-043-Tyler.png|1x3 — Friday Night Bites 103-047-4-Tyler.png|1x3 — Friday Night Bites 103-076~Matt-Tyler.png|1x3 — Friday Night Bites 104-030-1~Vicki-Tyler.png|1x4 — Family Ties 104-069-1~Vicki-Tyler.png|1x4 — Family Ties 107-030-1~Matt-Tyler.png|1x7 — Haunted 107-072~Bonnie~Caroline-Tyler.png|1x7 — Haunted 1X10_Tyler_Lockwood_The_Turning_Point..png|1x10 — The Turning Point Tyler book.jpg|1x10 — The Turning Point 1X14_Tyler_Lockwood_Fool_Me_Once..png|1x14 — Fool Me Once 1X17_Tyler_Lockwood_Let_the_Right_One_In.png|1x17 — _Let the Right One In 1X18_Tyler_Lockwood_Under_Control.png|1x18 — Under Control 1X21_Tyler_Lockwood_Isobel....png|1x21 — Isobel TylerFoundersDay.jpg|1x22 — Founder's Day |-|Season 2= TheReturn08.jpg|2x1 — The Return 2x2_Tyler_Lockwood_Brave_New_World.png|2x2 — Brave New World BadMoonRising7.jpg|2x3 — Bad Moon Rising 2x4_Tyler_Lockwood_Memory_Lane.png|2x4 — Memory Lane 2x5_Tyler_Lockwood_Kill_or_Be_Killed.png|2x5 — Kill or Be Killed 2x6_Tyler_Lockwood_Plan_B.png|2x6 — Plan B 2x7_Tyler_Lockwood_Masquerade.png|2x7 — Masquerade 2x8_Tyler_Lockwood_Rose.png|2x8 — Rose Sacrifice14.jpg|2x10 — The Sacrifice 2x11_Tyler_Lockwood_By_the_Light_of_the_Moon.png|2x11 — By the Light of the Moon 2x12_Tyler_Lockwood_The_Descent..png|2x12 — The Descent 2x13_Tyler_Lockwood_Daddy_Issues.png|2x13 — Daddy Issues 2x14_Tyler_Lockwood_Crying_Wolf.png|2x14 — Crying Wolf 2x20_Tyler_Lockwood_The_Last_Day.png|2x20 — The Last Day |-|Season 3= 3x1_Tyler_Lockwood_The_Birthday...png|3x1 — The Birthday 3x1_Tyler_Lockwood_The_Birthday.png|3x1 — The Birthday 3x2_Tyler_Lockwood_The_Hybrid..png|3x2 — The Hybrid 3x3_Tyler_Lockwood_The_End_of_The_Affair..png|3x3 — The End of the Affair 3x4_Tyler_Lockwood_Disturbing_Behavior..png|3x4 — Disturbing Behavior 3x5_Tyler_Lockwood_The_Reckoning.png|3x5 — The Reckoning 3x6_Tyler_Lockwood_Smells_Like_Teen_Spirit..png|3x6 — Smells Like Teen Spirit 3x6_Tyler_LockwoodSmells_Like_Teen_Spirit...png|3x6 — Smells Like Teen Spirit 3x9_Tyler_Lockwood_Homecoming.png|3x9 — Homecoming 3x9_Tyler_Lockwood_Homecoming..png|3x9 — Homecoming 3x10_16.jpg|3x10 — The New Deal 3x11_Tyler_Lockwood_Our_Town.png|3x11 — Our Town 3x12_Tyler_Lockwood_The_Ties_That_Bind.png|3x12 — The Ties That Bind 3x19_Tyler_Lockwood_Heart_of_Darkness..png|3X19 — Heart of Darkness TVD685.jpg|3X20 — Do Not Go Gentle 3x21_Tyler_Lockwood_Before_Sunset.png|3X21 — Before Sunset 3x22_Tyler_Lockwood_The_Departed_.png|3X22 — The Departed |-|Season Four= S4-Tyler.jpg|Season Four 4x2_Tyler_Lockwood_Growing_Pains_..png|4x1 — Growing Pains 4x2_Tyler_Lockwood_Memorial..png|4x2 — Memorial 4x3_Tyler_Lockwood_The_Rager..png|4x3 — The Rager TVD405B_0187b.jpg-b17c9271-t3.jpg|4x5 — The Killer Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h10m21s76.png|4x6 — We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes 4x7_Tyler_Lockwood_My_Brother’s_Keeper.png|4x7 — My Brother’s Keeper 4x8_Tyler_Lockwood_We’ll_Always_Have_Bourbon_Street.png|4x8 — We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street 4x9_Tyler_Lockwood_O_Come,_All_Ye_Faithful.png|4x9 — O Come, All Ye Faithful TVD 410C 0273b.jpg-82fabbaa-t3.jpg|4x10 — After School Special 4x13_Tyler_Lockwood_Into_the_Wild.png|4x13 — Into the Wild TVD414A%200016b.jpg-a7c338a3-t3.jpg|4x14 — Down the Rabbit Hole Ty.png|4x19 — Pictures of You |-|Season 5= TVD-S5-Cast-photos (3).jpg|Season Five 5x4_Tyler_Lockwood_s_For_Whom_the_Bell_Tolls.jpg|5x4 — For Whom the Bell Tolls 5x5_Tyler_Lockwood_Monster's_Ball..png|5x5 — Monster's Ball 5x5_Tyler_Lockwood_Monster's_Ball.png|5x5 — Monster's Ball Tyler_Lockwood_5x12_The_Devil_Inside.png|5x12 — The Devil Inside |-|Season 6= VD6 Tyler.jpg|Season Six |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= |-|TO1= 1x7_Tyler_Lockwood_Bloodletting.png|1x7 — Bloodletting 1x8_Tyler_Lockwod_The_River_in_Reverse..png|1x8 — The River in Reverse Hairstyle |-|Season 1= TVD1-Tyler.jpg|Season One 102-104~Elena~Jeremy~Bonnie~Caroline~Matt-Tyler.png|1x2 — The Night of the Comet 103-019~Elena~Stefan~Matt-Tyler.png|1x3 — Friday Night Bites 107-030~Matt-Tyler.png|1x7 — Haunted 1X18_Tyler_Lockwood_Under_Control...png|1x18 — Under Control 1X21_Tyler_Lockwood_Isobel.png|1x21 — Isobel |-|Season 2= Tyler_1_the_return_1.png|2x1 — The Return Tyler_angry.jpg|2x7 — Masquerade Daddy_issues03.jpg|2x13 — Daddy Issues Tyler-Caroline-2x20-tyler-and-caroline-21538609-1921-1080.jpg|2x20 — The Last Day |-|Season 3= 301VampireDiaries0438.jpg|3x1 — The Birthday 306VampireDiaries1595.jpg|3x6 — Smells Like Teen Spirit TVD335.jpg|3X19 — Heart of Darkness 3x21_Tyler_Lockwood_Before_Sunset..png|3X21 — Before Sunset |-|Season 4= 4x3_Tyler_Lockwood_The_Rager.png|4x3 — The Rager Tumblr mebhhp6MzP1qdx2n1o1 1280.png|4x7 — My Brother’s Keeper 4x9_Tyler_Lockwood_O_Come,_All_Ye_Faithful....png|4x9 — O Come, All Ye Faithful |-|Season 5= 5x5_Tyler_Lockwood_Monster's_Ball...png|5x5 — Monster's Ball |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= Tyler-S8.jpg |-|TO1= 1x7_Tyler_Lockwood_Bloodletting..png|1x7 — Bloodletting 5x8_Tyler_Lockwod_The_River_in_Reverse.png|1x8 — The River in Reverse See Also Category:Appearance Category:Images of Tyler Lockwood